After the End
by KaizoRulzs226
Summary: Basically this is set a long time after Twilight Princess. The world has changed and the balance of things has shifted. Ganondorf has escaped his imprisonment and has a little help and a different plan this time around. Possible Ganon/OC
1. Prologue: Meet Yenai

*EDIT*

Right I got a review saying that the story was hard to understand. I'll be honest I was thinking "Well I think it's OK" but a wee while ago I read it and I was sitting going "What the hell am I talking about it's my own story and even I don't know what I'm talking about" so here hopefully the story is fixed. I've also made a prologue type thing, so yeah. Enjoy.

Prologue - Meet Yenai, our Heroine

When Yenai was little her father told her stories of a prosperous time when their people didn't struggle to survive. Her family had owned a successful cow ranch and they had lived well for the work they did. However when the Dark King Ganondorf arrived he plunged the world into darkness and everyone suffered, including their little ranch.

Monsters came and they attacked anyone who dared venture on the open road. After a time people stopped travelling, when this happened the monsters turned their attention to the ranch. First they started attacking and eating the cows when they were grazing. They then started to attack the barns finally the family couldn't afford any more animals. This was the final nail in the businesses coffin and they were forced to live off anything they possibly could even when it involved stealing off other people.

When the Dark King was finally defeated most of the monsters fled to await the time when he would rise again. However most of the stronger monster decided they enjoyed the life and continued to attack people and animal. They served as a reminder to the world that peace was short lived and the darkness was never far away.

Yenai however was born some time after all of this.

She was raised the way any child was at the time. To work. Life was still hard for the people of the world. Even though the Dark King was now considered a myth there were still monsters about to keep people fearful of the dark. Despite the risks people still tried to keep life as normal as possible, Yenai was no exception, she did a lot of work for her parents. Being an only child was difficult because it meant that she had to pull her weight more than others to earn the respect sand love she yearned for.

It was around Yenai's 16th birthday that the monster appeared. Everyone was warned to stay away from the forest path as a large wolfish monster had been spotted and was attacking anyone on the path. One morning as Yenai was trying to finish her chores early she decided to take the forest path as a short-cut to the village. There had been no attacks for weeks now so she thought she would be safe. Filled with thoughts of a lazy afternoon in the sun she drifted into the forest. Yenai was about halfway through the forest when the beast caught her scent. It wasn't planning to hunt that day but the smell of human was too much for it to bear. It found her quickly and waited until she was distracted. When Yenai stopped for a quick rest it attacked.

Yenai screamed when a large shape suddenly separated from the shadow of the trees and lunged at her. The beast landed on top of Yenai and tried to get it's jaws around her throat. She instinctively held its mouth away from her with all her strength and she used her legs to kick out at the beast. She managed to knock the beast away from her and she scrabbled to her feet and tried to make a run for it. The monster was growing tired of her resistance and it lunged for another attack. This time it landed on her back and began to claw through her clothes. She screamed again when she felt the claws rake through the skin on her shoulder. She tried to flip around to face the beast but it was too heavy. It began to lick the wounds it had made on her shoulder, savouring the taste of her blood. Preparing for the final strike to beast turned Yenai over so it could get better access to her throat. In it's moment of triumph the monster paused to savour her terrified expression. It bent down slowly and dragged it's teeth across her neck just to hear her final whimper. It closed it's jaws with an agonising slowness that had Yenai crying as she felt the tender flesh of her neck breaking under the sharp teeth of the monster.

In the middle of her world of pain Yenai began to feel an unknown warmth flare from deep within her, she assumed it was death so she reached out gratefully toward the feeling and took hold of it. She expected blackness however everything felt bright, too bright. She felt detached from her body but it was too painful to be death. She barely registered the weight of the monster leaving her body or hear the screech of pain from the beast. When the 's light dimmed she could see the beast a little ways off clawing at it's eyes howling pitifully, Yenai froze waiting for another attack. She stayed completely still for a couple of minutes watching the creature as it continued to scratch at it's eyes. It looked up at her and she realised that the creatures eyes were gone, in their place where two empty eye sockets. The monster sniffed the air and recoiled as it caught her scent again. The monster scrabbled to it's feet and scampered into the forest as fast as it could yelping as it went.

She was so shocked that for a moment all she could do was sit and watch the creature leave. Then the intensity of the pain from her wounds registered with her body and she curled in on herself for a moment trying to dispel the pain. Aware of the power she used she tapped into it again. Using it she managed to stagger her way home. She was relieved when she came in sight of the house. As she opened the door all she heard was her mothers piercing scream and the feeling of comfort in the fact that she was home before she slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

When she awoke she rolled over trying to savour the feeling of the sheets around her. Instead of sheets she felt dampness and cold and the smell of earth was strong in her nostrils. Confused she sat up sharply, she winced a bit at the pain and remembered her wounds from the fight with the monster.

She looked around her she had been expecting her bed with by the sheets her mother had been washing and she had expected her mother to be beside her, comforting her , treating her wounds. Instead she found herself sprawled on a forest floor, completely abandoned. She was stunned, her wounds were burning and tears of pain and rejection were damp on her cheeks. She had no idea where she was.

She felt a giant weight press on her chest and she felt as though she was suffocating. She clasped her hands to her chest as sobs ripped from her shaken frame. Her sorrow was overwhelming and for the moment it completely engulfed her. She was alone in the woods with her misery and pain not even birds to keep her company.

After a while the pain reached her in the dark place she was buried in, it brought her back to reality. She gasped realising her wounds were still fresh and hadn't even been bandaged. She inspected herself somewhat detached from the action. They were still fresh and a few were bleeding profusely. It was a wonder she was still alive. The pain of rejection was brought to the forefront of her mind again, Why had they left her out in the wilderness to die? She realised with a fresh stab of pain that they hadn't even cared enough to even look at her wounds. She began to cry again as she went to find the nearest river to wash herself.

She found a river not to far away and sat by the bank. She was sickened by her parents, she had worked so hard for them. She did everything she was told and never, ever caused trouble. Her parents had never even heard anyone complain about her. Everyone was always saying what a joy she was and how she was always willing t help anyone. Yenai had been the model of a perfect daughter even to the neighbours and yet here she was. Abandoned in the middle of a forest having been completely forsaken by her parents. The numbness was overpowering.

Her movements felt mechanical as she cleaned each individual wound with meticulous care, the kind she had expected from her parents. She was snapped back to herself when she realised that her wounds wouldn't stop bleeding, some of the gashes were massive and deep but even then the amount of pressure she was putting on them should have stopped the bleeding. She grunted in frustration as she put all her effort into stopping the blood.

Her blood wasn't clotting to stop it. She began to panic. Knowing that if she didn't stop losing blood soon she would die.

In amongst the roar of panic that was building a small voice in the back of her hear reminded her of the power she had used against the monster. Magic. A kind that hadn't been seen for generations. She tried to tap into her power. She could feel the bundle it buried inside a small corner of her heart. She tried to prod at it with her mind it didn't stir so instead she tried to force it out. She was only barely able to awaken it. In response to being forced out her magic stemmed the bleeding entirely from her wounds. She was drained and after realising that nothing wound close her wounds she lost interest and returned to mourning her lost life.

She had no idea how to survive in the wild, even with her power. She was only 16 and learning to live in a forest was never on her list of things to do. She had always had a detecting ability for magic but in a world of dying mages it was rather pointless. Although having actual magic was new to her, no one in the village had pure magic and it had been centuries since the last being of magic was seen. Naturally she had no idea what magic could do or how to control it.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Era

Chapter 1- The New Era

Yenai had few problems adjusting to her new life in the wilderness. It required as much muscle as she already had and it was not like hunting was new to her. The worst thing was finding a place to stay, or rather building one as she ended up doing. After a few month of living in the forest Yenai had mostly recovered, her mood never brightened to the point where she could smile but she managed to get up in the morning and that was what currently mattered. In moments of silence she would mourn the loss of her human life but she kept herself busy so it was only at night when the owls sang and the crickets chirped that her thoughts would take her back to those days on the farm. Her mothers warm arms or her fathers voice as he sung during his chores.

After finally realising that her wounds would never heal she began to wonder if it was some sort of magic that the creature had to stop prey from escaping.

She also found out that the wounds carried some sort of disease that caused her to morph into a wolf like creature whenever her power came to close to the surface. She had her first transformation two weeks into her life in the forest. She had been trying to light a fire and in frustration had tapped into her power.

After that she used her magic as little as possible. So the transformations were few and far between

She had explored the forest in her initial months and had noticed a hint of subtle magic in the air. She knew most places had been purified of dark magic by the royals, the biggest mistake ever made that had led to the depletion of magic in the world. The forest proved to her that some places still held magic even after that fateful day that had changed the world forever. She also knew that this magic was dark magic she could taste it in the air. It was stronger whenever she tried to practice her own magic. It would swirl around her as though it was trying to suck up her magic.

Yenai's POV

I stood in the middle of the clearing just outside my makeshift home. The point of the exercise I was doing was to try and blast though the tree in front of me with the bolts of magic. It sounds easy but for someone who has just discovered their magic it is the hardest thing ever. I'll be honest in saying I have no natural talent for magic whatsoever. Seriously although I have been practising as often as I can for as long as I've been here I have just started making scratches in the bark. That's how pathetic my magic is. It probably doesn't help that I can only use my magic for 10 minutes before I start to feel the change coming on.

I gave up after getting bested, yet again, by the tree. I went and sat next to the river I originally washed my wounds in all those years ago. It seemed like such a long time ago that I was attacked by that monster and had my entire world ripped away from me. This year I would be 19 and the thought that I should be married by now left me reeling as anger ripped through my body. The thought of my parents left a bitter taste in my mouth and I had to choke back the tears as anger forced them out. In a rage I sent one final blast of magic at the tree and it splintered to pieces.

As soon as I shot the magic I realised it was a bad idea I felt a familiar wave of nausea wash over me I curled up in a ball knowing what was about to happen.

My transformations are the most painful thing I have ever experienced, even worse than the monster attack, worse than knowing that I could never go home again. I winced as I felt all my bones being crushed, then broken. I couldn't hold back the scream of pain as they shaped and reformed themselves, some lengthening, other shortening then setting into their new shape. My clothes ripped as the body became the wrong shape for them.

I then spread flat out as my skin was set ablaze by the hair growing out of every follicle in my body , I was unable to scream only gasp as my skin blazed like I was in the fiery pits of hell. A tail formed itself at the end of my spine, me ears lengthened and moved forward, my nose grew into a snout and my teeth grew and became pointed.

The pain left as suddenly as it came and I looked at the reflection in the river. You would think that after years of this I would be used to the large silver and russet wolf that always started back. The thing that always levelled my head was the smouldering orange eyes, my eyes and the identical scars that reminded me that this thing was me.

I knew this would be me for a while so I staggered stiffly to my feet, pulled the remains of my clothes off and padded off to find something to eat. Getting used to four legs always takes a while but once I'm used to it walking on all fours is really comfortable. I admit I hate the transformations but being a wolf is great, if the change was pain free I would do it more often. The sense are amazing , everything is so much sharper, I become aware of everything around me. I can smell prey on the wind and there's a sort of 6th sense, kind of like an animal instinct.

I put my muzzle in the air and took a deep breath, I could smell the trees around me, the nearby river I could also smell the family of rabbits that were scampering about nearly a mile away. Trotting off to hunt I kept inhaling through my nose enjoying all the different smells the forest has to offer. A downwind breeze sweep another smell my way, I turn and take a better sniff. I can distinctly smell magic but it's a lot more powerful than I'm used to. The smell is potent and stronger than any magic magic I have ever came across before. I begin to follow it, the inner wolf warns me not too but I've never smelled anything so intoxicating before in my life and it would pain me to walk away from it. I was nervous but excited, it had been a long time since I had felt another beings magic and even longer since I had met it's source.

What I found at the end of the trail was a statue. It was in the middle of a grotto that was overgrown with weeds and grass. The trees around it looked as though they were standing guard over the statue and had I not been following my nose I'm sure I would have walked right by it. I stepped closer to examine the statue, it was a man about 6ft. He was facing the sky, his face twisted in a silent cry of untold fury. He was wearing elaborate armour and a cape hung from the armour of the neck. His hair was intricately woven into a band of metal that circled his head. Something about this statue was weird. My wolven side was oddly attracted to this statue. Even my human side was intrigued by this figure, he was unlike anything I had ever seen.

I could feel the magic inside the statue and I instantly knew that this was more than a mere statue. I reared up on my hind paws and placed my front paws on the figures chest. The statue was huge, I'm a large wolf and even on my hind legs I struggled to reach his height.

I cocked my head to the side, the smell of magic was at it's strongest here but there's no way a statue can contain magic. I tried to feel the magic through my paws but it was though something was blocking me. I wanted desperately to know where this magic was from, in a spur of the moment action I pumped some of my magic into the statue, straight into where I thought the magic source was. I became aware of the magic radiating then pulsing as it reacted to my magic. It suddenly raised in power and twisted itself around my magic. The magic was building rapidly and, alarmed, I jumped away and retreated to a dark corner of the grotto, at a safe distance. I was bewildered when the rock started breaking apart, revealing that the man was not made of rock, he was covered in it.

When the last of the rock feel off the man lowered his head. He was powerful, I could tell that from this distance. His mere aura cried out "powerful". My hackle rose and I growled softly to show him I wasn't happy with him. He didn't even notice me, he was studying around his surroundings as if he had never seen them before On his second look around his eyes fell on me. I tensed preparing to defend myself but he spoke. His voice was as powerful as he looked, "You are the one who freed me?" I think it was meant as a question but it sounded more like a command.

He looked at me again, " You have a strange power. Not quite light magic but not unlike mine either."

He was talking to himself apparently because he was studying me like someone would look at a problem.

"Perhaps I could make some use of you"

I snarled in response to this, what the hell made him think I was to be used like some toy.

His dark skin crinkled as he smirked "I can see you disagree"

He was damn right, talking about me like some kind of slave. Who died and suddenly made him king of everything?

Silence descended upon us. He was still looking at me like I was some kind of freak show, I could feel my inner wolf desperate for me to jump him and rip him to pieces but I had a funny feeling even if I did it wouldn't end well for me.

He looked hard at me "That is not you're true form. Show me your true form."

That was the last thing I wanted to do with him around. I hugged my corner of the grove tighter and just glared at him.

"Do you have no control of your power? Or perhaps you feel safer in that form, think that maybe you have a chance of injuring me. I can assure you that won't happen. Although there's a chance you don't even know you have another form"

The last trace of my thin bravado vanished and I withered under his gaze.

"You are of no use to me then." He started walking away.

I was stunned. No one had ever told me I was of no use, never mind a complete stranger.

I crouched down and slunk back into the shadows my already low confidence had just took a punch to the face.

I yelped and fell to the ground as I felt the hot rush of transformation take hold again. I knew fighting it was no use but I tried anyway I didn't want to be human around this man.

Ganondorfs' POV

When I awoke I found myself in an unfamiliar landscape. The last thing I remember was having the master sword thrust through my head. I shuddered slightly at the thought. Thank Din for recovery magic. I was however a bit unnerved by my surroundings I didn't recognise any of it, even the smell was different. For all I knew I was no longer in Hyrule.

Further inspection of my surroundings revealed to me a large being trying unsuccessfully to hide in the shadow of a large tree. I looked at it and noticed that it was too large to be an ordinary animal, I wondered if it was one of my subjects. A monster created from my power that had finally found me and set me free. A quick sniff of the magic told me that this wasn't so, this being wasn't as old as one of my minions. It did however have intelligence in the copper coloured eyes that was not befitting of a mere animal. I tried to bargain with the being but it was clearly so unsure of itself that it couldn't respond properly.

As I turned to walk away I heard a sharp yelp and I turned back to see the wolf lying on the ground with nothing apparently wrong with it. As I watched I noticed small differences in the wolf, the hair seemed to be retracting and the bones seemed to be changing shape. I stood transfixed until the transformation was complete.

In the place of the wolf lay a helpless human woman. I felt a smile cross my face as I took in her true form, I wiped it clear before she noticed. She must have been at least a head shorter than and she looked so tiny. I suppose for a woman she was well built, she had defined muscles that indicated a harsh life, her nails were long and sharp like an animals and although she looked healthy enough she seemed to be covered in fresh wounds. Her long auburn hair was unkempt but still glinted in the sun . I looked at the curves on her body and couldn't help but notice that she wore no clothing, her face was turned away from me as she tried to hide herself from my gaze.

I bent down to her level and forced her to look at me, her eyes showed nothing but pure fear now that she was human. He could tell she wasn't confident and his mere presence was enough to scare her.

Through the fear I could sense some kind of magic, a strange magic that I have never came across before not especially powerful but could be useful if trained properly.

I stood to tower over her again and I could see her physically trying to curl up smaller.

"Maybe I could make some use of you." I smiled at her.

A flash of defiance came into her eyes and she turned her gaze to look at me. Her eyes were a startling shade of orange, almost like copper.

"What makes you think I want to be used"

She tried to make her voice sound strong but it was like comparing a mouse to a lion. He laughed slightly at her attempt of bravado and she knew she had failed. However she never let her eyes look away from mine and I had to respect her a little for that.

I decided to play my trump card, I held my hand out to her, "I am Dark King Ganondorf and I can help you"

I watched her reaction, fury danced across her expression and in a flash she stood up to her tallest height. I thought she was going to take my hand instead she raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face. I lowered my hand in shock. I have never in my life been disrespected like that.

I lowered my hand out of shock. I never thought such a thing would happen to me.

She was crying freely as she raged at me, " YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE, THE REASON MY PARENTS ABANDONED ME! YOU'RE THE REASON I'VE HAD TO LIVE IN A FOREST FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS!YOU...You are the reason I have nobody, the reason i'm all alone in this god- forsaken world." She sunk to ground again suddenly aware of her naked form.

I should have struck her dead but something stopped me, I offered my hand again, "You don't need to be alone any more." What the hell was I saying.

That sleep in stone must have done something to my mind because the words coming out of my mouth were pure idiocy, " I can train you, allow you powers to become stronger. Teach you how to harness them and if you want you may use them to try and kill me."

I could have slapped myself for that last comment.

I locked my amber eyes onto hers awaiting another slap. She visibly deflated as all the fight went out of her and she reached out to take my hand. I gently took her small hand in mine and pulled her to me and I flared my power and transported us to a place I knew well.

First chapter done. Anyway chapter 2 up soon hopefully. I'm not sure where this stories going so it may be a while before inspiration strikes again. Also hopefully there aren't too many mistakes and fanfiction uploads it ok this time.


End file.
